<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Ghost. by MikeyandIkes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841797">Little Ghost.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeyandIkes/pseuds/MikeyandIkes'>MikeyandIkes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All Time Low (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alex is dead sorry y'all, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Ghost Alex Gaskarth, Ghosts, Jack is confused, M/M, Rian still loves him, Zack is tired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:40:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeyandIkes/pseuds/MikeyandIkes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rian moves into an old house where a tragic murder happened. He expects the place to be creepy but ghosts don't exist. </p><p>Do they?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Barakat/Zack Merrick, Rian Dawson/Alex Gaskarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>YES I KNOW HOW MANY UNFINISHED STORIES I HAVE LEAVE ME ALONE.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rian placed the last box, slumping against a nearby wall and looking around the living room. </p><p>It still had a ways to go, it was basically unfurnished except for his couch and a lamp. And a bunch of boxes but that was besides the point, he'd just moved in, he got a pass. </p><p>The house had come cheap due to a murder that had happened in the house, the real estate agent said that some spooky stuff happened around the house and its grounds but Rian didn't believe in the supernatural. It would be nice to know if there was something after life but Rian just didn't believe it. </p><p>He got off the wall and headed to the kitchen which was at least semi-unpacked. Enough for him to get a cup of coffee anyways.</p><p>He brewed the coffee and started to look for a mug, frowning when he couldn't find one mug he could have sworn he packed. It was a blue mug that his friend Jack had gotten him as a gag gift due to how it was emblazoned with a "#1 daddy" but he couldn't find it. </p><p>Shrugging, Rian chose a different mug before standing and turning around, raising his eyebrows in shock. </p><p>The mug was on the counter, beside the coffee maker. Hesitantly, Rian put down his mug on the table and headed to the counter to inspect the mug. Nothing, nothing weird about a blue ceramic mug. </p><p>For a second, he wondered if someone else was in this house but that was stupid. He'd have heard them walking around and so that ruled that out. Maybe he was just tired from moving, that made much more sense than someone else living in the house. </p><p>Shaking his head and putting the mug down, Rian poured himself a cup of coffee before he headed back to the living room to text his friends Zack and Jack. He'd be leaving out the part about the spooky mug however.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rian sat in the living room. Sitting on the couch while drinking coffee out of the spooky mug, he got a facetime notification from Jack which he accepted. </p>
<p>“Hey dude!” Jack exclaimed the second Rian answered the phone, “How’s it going?” </p>
<p>“It’s going” Rian said, placing the almost empty cup of coffee on the floor beside the couch and standing up, “House is coming along” </p>
<p>“Good to hear” Jack said, seeming to lean against his counter, “can you show me around a bit?” </p>
<p>“Why don’t you and Zack just come over? I’d be more than happy to make you guys dinner...how is Zack by the way?”. </p>
<p>Jack started to ramble about his boyfriend. Rian listened with a smile until he heard something fall upstairs. </p>
<p>“Dude the hell was that?” </p>
<p>“I don’t know…” Rian said slowly, looking down at his phone, “mind staying on?” </p>
<p>Jack shook his head, the two keeping as quiet as they could as Rian headed up the stairs. </p>
<p>The culprit turned out to be a box in Rian’s bedroom. It had toppled over off its little pile and Rian put his phone on the dresser, picking up the box. </p>
<p>“What happened?” Jack asked, </p>
<p>“Must’ve stacked the boxes too high” Rian said, staring at the box in his hands and he heard Zack shout somewhere offscreen, </p>
<p>“I gotta go dude...call you back soon?” </p>
<p>“Yea” Rian said and Jack hung up. Rian placing the box back down and grabbing his phone, sitting on the edge of the bed, he looked up his house and the murder that happened there. </p>
<p>MAN FOUND DEAD </p>
<p>A thirty-two-year old man named Alex Gaskarth was found dead in his home late last Saturday having been stabbed to death. Gaskarth suffered wounds to his torso and arms and coroners say he had bled to death. </p>
<p>Rian swallowed heavily. He had been told that there had been a murder but he hadn’t been told it had been so...gruesome. </p>
<p>A chill suddenly swept through the room. Rian shivered and felt goosebumps appear on his arms. </p>
<p>“Fucking drafts” Rian muttered and tossed his phone down on his bed, rubbing his hands over his face before laying down and closing his eyes. </p>
<p>He could afford a small nap.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>